Theodore Tugboat: The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for Theodore Tugboat: The Movie. Opening/The emergency film begins with the morning sun shining over the Big Harbour pan into the Harbour itself where Theodore and Hank are just waking up Hank: Morning, Theodore. Theodore Tugboat: Morning, Hank. Hank: Isn't today a great day? Theodore: Yes, it is. Like what Ryan said, a good day always starts with sunshine. and Hank are soon in their places for the Morning Work Meeting The Dispatcher: Tugboats, today you will be doing separate jobs. Hank, you will be towing Barrington barge. Theodore, you will be moving that cargo ship. George, you will be taking the pilot boats to their docks. Emily, you will be bringing in that big super tanker. Foduck, you will be out on safety duty as usual. Tugboats: Yes, sir! tugs Head off to work is moving a cargo ship into the dock Theodore: There you go. The Dispatcher calls to Theodore The Dispatcher: Theodore! Hank! Return to the dock immediately. and Hank do so The Dispatcher: There is a tugboat stranded out on the ocean. He claims that he forgot to fuel up before leaving and now he's run out. I want you two to go and rescue him. Theodore and Hank: Yes, sir! duo set off Hank: Think about it, Theodore. We're going somewhere far from home. Theodore: I know and we're still harbor tugs. duo head off to the spot where the tug is ???/ [ Hank: ???/??? [ - ???/?? Post credits scene: Oliver meets Vixyner and the villains [We see Oliver in anger Oliver the Vast: That Theodore thinks he's so good. I'II get back at him one day. he hear some voices Vixyner: Indeed, Oliver. My girlfriend and I know Connor and Sunset are gone, for good. Even Dark Thomas obliterated the girl named Maisie Lockwood. But, even for us, you seen have some anger about a Tugboat named Theodore. Sailor John: And thanks to Connor's demise, the treasure is mine. Oliver the Vast: Huh? Who said that? sees Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Sailor John, Vixyner, Blades (Hero Factory), Carrodis, King K. Rool and Vixyner's girlfriend Vor Vixyner: We did. Oliver The Vast: Who are you? Vixyner: I am Vixyner, member of the Anti-Irelanders and both leaders of the CyberLEGOs and the Organization 13. These are my bandmates; Carrodis and Blades. Diesel 10: The name's 10. Diesel 10. Devious Diesel: I'm Diesel. King K. Rool: Nice to meet you, Oliver. But, no one is full of surprises then me, King K. Rool. Devious Diesel: I'm the one who is full of surprises, not you, Kuh-Rool! King K. Rool: Let's just agree that we are both full of surprises. Oliver This here is Sailor John. Vixyner: And this lady here is my girlfriend, Vor. Vor: It is a pleasure to meet you. Sailor John: Ahoy, Oliver. Oliver: What are you doing here? King K. Rool: Well, we have the same thing in common. Linda Ryan, second leader of the Anti-Irelanders, wants revenge on the one who saved Sean Ryan and his kids and banished her to the Outlands. 'Arry: She needs to prove that Linda is full of surprises and the greatest realm traveler of all time. Bert: And Vixyner wants a deal with you. Vixyner: You read my mind. Oliver, I got a deal with you. Team up with Diesel and get revenge on OpThomas and Theodore and I will make you the best boat in all of this world. Oliver the Vast: Deal. Devious Diesel: Thank you. Vor: Which team will we sign you up? King K. Rool: The Anti-Irelanders are always welcome to new recruits. Oliver the Vast: I would like to join the Anti-Irelanders. Carrodis: Thanks. pulls down a blind, ending the movie Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan